


Kurt's Shadowed Past

by EternalStories



Series: Project: Revolution [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bavarian Alpes, Captivity, Circus, Cruelty, Depression, F/M, Family, Germany, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tearjerker, Winzeldorf, broken spirit, character origin, detailed, flashforwards to better times, growing up a mutant, it gets darker and darker until there's no coming back, it gets really dark, lonelines and solitude, parent dies, sooner or later anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalStories/pseuds/EternalStories
Summary: My take on Kurt's past, do I need to say more?Highlights so you know what you're in for:- features both Kurt's adopted parents, not just Margali- doesn't include him growing up in a circus but in a small secluded village, but he's kidnapped and held captive in one- his a sweet and happy goofball but life proceeds to break him into tiny depressed pieces- all warm and fuzzy feels you get in the meantime will be destroyed so beware- but a happy ending I guess?





	1. Becoming a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it just to read an in-depth story about Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner's past, but while it works as a stand-alone story it's worth mentioning that I write it as a side story (origin) to my Project: Revolution series. You can read the main story (X-Men: Revolution) on my profile, as well as my OC's backstory if you're interested.  
> Also, this story will be split into 3 Parts, this first one is mostly written from perspective of Kurt's adopted family and is the most light hearted part.

**Part One: Mama's Lullaby  
**

Margali laid in a hospital bed quietly waiting for her husband to arrive. No words were left in her to say, only two echoing in her head over and over and over again;

 

Miscarried.

 

Again.

 

The very whisper of a hell in her heart. First flaming fire, the second adding to the flames. It burned her hopelessly. It felt like all blood disappeared from her body, her hands trembling in her laps were so pale, her breath was hardly in control and little tears didn't disappear from her eyes ever since she realized it happened again.

 

She always wanted children, she wanted to have her little baby to love and care for. She would be a good mother, she would give her best and never let anything happen to her precious child. She married the man of her life - Hans, she knew he's the only one. She talked him into her dream - he said he wishes to the child too.

 

So why, her heart was screaming, why would God forbid her from having a child? It was such a cruelty, to have carried your baby for seven months and then lose it. It was innocent, not even born yet. Her little girl was gone before she even held her. Why it happened again?

 

She was already 36, the awareness that her chance to give birth is running thin was paining her. Was it not meant to be for her?

 

Hans entered through the door despite she could hear a doctor trying to stop him. The man was instantly by her bed, holding her hand. "Darling…" she gasped lunging forward into his arms as she suddenly felt she can't hold back the tears anymore. She sobbed; "I-… I…"

 

"I know" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

 

"Why did this happen?" the woman asked wiping her eyes, but new tears would come. "Why?"

 

The man didn't answer, he just continued to caress his wife's hair and hold her tight. There was no words to make this right.

 

xXx

 

Margali looked down at a chewing toy in her hand, for a moment she pondered before putting it down in a box with other infant care equipment. Hans approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

 

"Good as I can be" she replied low.

 

He kissed her on the temple and took the box from the table. "I'll carry it upstairs. It's better if we don't have any more reasons to dwell on it" he said softly.

 

Margali's eyes lingered on the box as her husband carried it out of the room, thus removing the last sign of a baby ever have been expected in this house.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Over six months later Margali was sitting on the porch behind their house, tinkering with her Polaroid camera as she tried to take that one perfect photo of the sun setting behind the mountains. She looked through the lens at the landscape that she called home for nearly 13 years now. Wild field reached forth towards the lake down below, forests wrapped it up separating it from the snow-tipped mountains further away. It seemed crazy how close they seemed despite how far away they actually were.

 

"Margali" soft voice called her name, she looked back at her husband standing in the open door. "Aren't you cold out here?" he asked.

 

"No, it's actually very nice. The chill is very refreshing… Come, sit with me, love" she tapped the bench beside her. As the man sat down she looked through the lens of her camera again. The moment was perfect; landscape covered in orange light and the sun peeking from between the mountains just about to hide. She pressed the button and a blank photo came out. She grabbed it and waved it in the air for a moment before looking at he picture that appeared.

 

Hans reached out. "May I?"

 

She handed him the photography.

 

For a moment he was looking at it before he smirked. "You can make something so simple look stunning" he admired. She smiled at him. "Don't you regret not pursuing photography?" he asked. He wanted to provide for her and the family they were supposed to create, but he always encouraged her to pursue what she loved for her entire life.

 

Margali inhaled deeply as she took in his features. His messy blond hair falling on his strong face, his two day beard that she found extremely fitting his square chin, his gentle blue eyes that even now – she could remember looking into for the first time. Years and years ago, when he was on the stage with just a guitar and wearing old t-shirt and torn jeans, and she was in the crowd with her camera when their eyes met for the first time.

 

It must be her favorite memory. It never failed to make her feel 18 again. She didn't expect that almost 20 years later they would be living in a small village and lead such a quiet life. But here they were… and she was happy.

 

"I do love photography. But I wouldn't want to go anyplace else when there's so much to capture right here" she smirked as she brought the camera to her face and snapped a photo of her husband.

 

He laughed. "You better use your magic to make me look 10 years younger in that photo."

 

"I don't need to, the wrinkles fit you" she responded smiling at him.

 

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention them before I turn at least 50."

 

For a moment they sat in silence which, for Margali was comfortable, but Hans was thinking of how to gently start the subject he came here with. Eventually he spoke up in a lowered voice; "I found the tests you threw away. They laid on top of the trash almost like you wanted me to see them."

 

Margali didn't move, but her eyes shifted away from the camera and just stilled in mid air, staring off into distance.

 

The man reached his hand to take hold of palm she had in her laps. Still not turning to him, she did respond with a grasp. "You know what the doctor said. If you-" he cutt off, swallowing the word. "If something goes wrong again your life may be in danger" he finished softer.

 

"But it's not fair" she said suddenly turning her face to him. Her eyes glistened with determination and sadness at once. "How is wanting to bring another life to the world a bad thing?"

 

"It's not" he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in protectively. After a moment he spoke up again low; "We can fill in for adoption, but don't get off your pills. I can't lose you."

 

The woman rested her head against his chest as if in defeat.

 

xXxXxXx

 

"I don't think they're ever going to give a positive response" Margali said looking down at the paper in her hands. It were two years of her quietly enduring the silence that were the only response from the adoption centre, and she got wary of not saying a word of complaint. Now however, her hopes were collapsed and so was her will to resurrect them.

 

"You can't know that" Hans said while folding the winter sheets for the warm season ahead.

 

"Oh can't I" Margali muttered. "If they were to give us a chance they would have already."

 

They called the agency four times - once every six months - and every time the response didn't change. They hadn't moved a step forward with making the adoption happen, they were stuck on the side of the system where they shelved all couples almost too old to compete for adoption - they were on the shelf for those the system hoped to rid of completely in the near future.

 

Margali knew that.

 

She shoved the documents off the desktop having them messily land in the trash can. "I've had enough" she whispered to herself.

 

xXxXxXx

 

It was another day of preparing for the spring, both of them were weeding and readying the soil for their own private little garden with vegetables and fruit. It was of much aid when grocery shopping required you to travel this far and you can't get everything at the local shops. Each and every shop in this village was a private business and vast majority of the available assortiment was what the owner baked, planted or produced, there were only two shops which brought assortiment from the outside, one of which was extremely expensive. It was good to be self sufficient as much as possible.

 

Margali straightened back wiping her forehead with back of her arm. It was still chilly, but the amount of work they were putting out caused sweat to slightly gleam on her face. She stared off into distance, letting the cool breeze refresh her and restore her strength. The sky was grayish blue, first birds were returning for the season, flying across it in a key, wind swayed the tips of the trees below them.

 

The calm was disturbed by a sound. It didn't come abruptly, in fact it was growing louder so subtly that it didn't occur to her until it was already clear. A frown formed on her forehead as she turned to her husband who appeared to have been disturbed by the sound before she was. She saw the man examine his surroundings before he suddenly dropped the shovel and surged forward, facing away from her.

 

Given what she recognized the sound for, she was especially anxious when she saw him run into water of the stream with no hesitation. She couldn't see it, as the view was concealed by his back, but she could see he's leaned down to pick something up carefully off the water. It wasn't until he turned back around to her, carrying a basket, that she felt her senses return and the realization that all along she was hearing a baby's cry washed over her like a bucket of cold water. She rushed over to Hans, her hoe forgotten on the ground.

 

She was even more shocked when she got there and peered into the basket to find a baby with short, blue fur and golden eyes waving around its hands consisting of three digits each. She looked up to see Hans wear an expression of shock equal to her own before her eyes dropped to the basket again. For a moment, she couldn't utter a word or make a move because she couldn't process what's happening.

 

Eventually she let her instincts take over as she reached into the basket.

 

"Margali!" Hans called in a hushed voice, as if warning her of danger.

 

She gave him a look that didn't really mean anything other than for him not to question her actions, before she dove her hands fully into the basket and picked up the crying infant.

 

The crying came to halt nearly instantly when she held the baby. "How old do you think it is?" she whispered.

 

"Is this REALLY the question you want to ask right now?" the man seemed bewildered.

 

"What I wonder about more is who sent it down the stream" she said, still whispering as she lifted her eyes to look along the shore. "And whether they're still out here."

 

"Margali" the man said calling her attention to himself. "This is some..." he struggled for words looking at the blue creature in her arms. "I honestly don't even know what it is."

 

"Me neither" she admitted. "But it's a baby. It hasn't done anything wrong."

 

"How do you know?" he asked.

 

"It's a baby" she repeated lifting her eyes to him as if it were the ultimate answer. Then her eyes drifted off to the stream again. "Somebody sure sent it away because of how different is is. That's terrible" she looked down again. The baby seemed to grow content from the moment she took it in her arms. It watched them with interest, its tiny hands trying to grab the sheet it was wrapped in.

 

"Don't you think we should also-"

 

The man cut off under the woman's rapid glance. She needn't to say a word, the look on her face made it clear that Hans shouldn't dare to try say they should cast it away too.

 

"Alright, what do you WANT to do then?" he asked rolling his eyes.

 

When she looked up to him, just by the look in her eyes he knew he won't like her decision.

 


	2. He's Our Own

It appeared as if someone carefully packed the basket and secured the baby before sending it off, it seemed almost tender the way it was wrapped up and the floor was cushioned. But that wasn't all that suggested nobody meant for the baby to be harmed, there was also the note that fell out and swayed through the air to the floor when Margali picked the baby up from the basked the second time.

Holding the baby securely - and with little to no thought, as her instinct worked the moves - she crouched to pick it up. It was folded in half, she flipped the top to reveal a handwritten message. 'Please take good care of my son, signed - R. Wagner" she read out loud.

"Wagner, huh?" Hans asked approaching to look over her shoulder at the note. "Could be anyone."

"I guess now it doesn't matter, they made a choice" she said low looking above the paper at the baby. "And I won't go in their footsteps."

"Don't tell me you want to keep it" Hans stated, wanting to ask her not to do so, but knowing well that his plea, at this point, won't change her mind.

"I do" she confirmed what he already knew.

"Margali, Love" he put hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "You don't know where it came from. You don't even know what it is."

"I don't need to" she responded shaking her head slightly. "We, don't need to. We can just raise it- raise him, like our own."

"That's insane" he insisted. "It looks like it came straight from hell."

"What else would you do, send the baby down the river?" she furrowed at him with anger. He didn't respond. "Exactly. Have a heart. Besides, look at him" she said reaching to caress the baby's cheek. It giggled gleefully and grabbed her finger. "How could this little ball of joy possibly do any harm? It's as innocent as any baby out there. As would be our own" she turned her eyes to him again. "And now he will be our own."

"I don't think you know what you're doing."

"All I know is that this little boy needs me" she lifted the baby into her arms, uncovering its chest to tickle it. "And I won't stand idle and watch him be condemned to death just for being born different."

Hans knew there's not talking reason into her. She was stubborn and never resisted if she believed what she's standing for is right. He stepped back, swallowing any further complaints and allowing the woman to focus on the strange baby as he pulled his coat out of the closet and put it on.

"I need to be headed to work now. Will you be alright?" he asked a little concerned.

"Of course I will" she responded, her eyes on the blue boy cradled in her arms.

Hans decided he needs to give both of them time to evaluate the situation. He just proceeded normally, grabbing his bag and car keys before kissing his wife goodbye and leaving the house, trying to fight the concern.

Margali continued to walk around the bedroom for another moment to think, but her conclusion never changed. She felt responsible for this little life in her arms.

She looked down, smiling to herself. "Alright, let's get you bathed and fed, hmm?" she said low. The baby seemed in perfectly good shape, well fed and clean, but she didn't want to take any chances regarding when those basic actions were last performed.

Placing it down on the bed, she gently pulled back, worried it would start crying, but the little boy just watched her shift away and then instantly switched attention to its own little foot.

Relieved, she made sure it's safely far from the edge of the bed and went to have the water running in the bathtub. She would need to grab baby bath from the attic next time, but for now the regular bath will do. However she did go into the attic to grab a few smaller items they bought and stored away without ever using, such as diapers, baby bottles, powder milk for newborns and a pacifier - although the boy seemed not to need one so far, she'd rather have it at hand just in case.

She returned to the master bedroom with all of these in her arms, the baby boy was still content and well entertained without anything in particular to occupy him. She had this sense of baby putting no pressure on her, allowing her to slowly adjust to the fact that she became a mother all of sudden.

After all those years, in a way she never expected, to a baby she'd never imagine in her wildest dreams, but she did become a mother today.

With that thought, she approached the bed where the newest member of her little family laid. She decided it's best to remove his diaper here, as the bathroom didn't have any soft space to set him down, and so she did. But as she did, she was surprised as what she could only describe as tail was revealed to her eyes, flickering with a forked tip like a fifth, more flexible limb.

"Oh" her eyes were wide for a moment as she was looking at it. But then she exhaled and smiled softly. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, little one?" she whispered leaning down and carefully picking the baby up, cautious of the newly discovered tail. Her face became thoughtful for a moment. "Little... Kurt. Yes... Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, little Kurti" she whispered smiling down, warmly yet sadly. "I won't let you down, baby."

With that promise, she cradled her new son and carried him upstairs for the first bath at his new home.

* * *

 

When Hans returned home late that evening, the house was eerily quiet. After the entire day of not being able to stop worrying about leaving his wife with the odd creature they fished out of the river, he became instantly alarmed upon this quiet stillness.

He didn't even take time to take off his winter boots before opening door to the bedroom; he felt instantly relieved seeing Margali in the soft light from the nightstand lamps.

"Honey, you're home" she said, apparently woken up by his sudden intrusion.

"Yes... Was everything alright when I was gone?" he asked, his eyes shifting to the baby sleeping in front of her with concern.

She smiled softly looking down and fixing sheets around it to make sure the boy's warm. "It was all good. He's such a calm baby, didn't cry once since we brought him inside. He seemed to love the bath too."

Hans took time to slowly exhale his frustration to stop himself from bringing up how insane it is to him to just take such a strange infant in. "Good. I'll shower and I'll be back in 15 minutes."

He quietly closed the bedroom door again, resting against it for a moment before he proceeded to remove his outerwear and went upstairs to take a shower. As he proceeded to run the water, his eyes laid on a baby shampoo bottle sitting on side of the bath.

'There's no changing her mind' he thought, in back of his mind preparing to carefully watch both the baby and everything that could have to do with it. He knew that his wife was focused on the 'abandoned baby' aspect of the situation and all in to come to the baby's rescue, but he couldn't imagine overlooking the fact that as far as any records go, a creature like it have never walked the Earth.

* * *

 

As promised, 15 minutes later he returned to the bedroom, now wearing his night outfit and with his blond hair still a little wet against his shoulders.

Margali still laid in bed, her eyes opened as he approached and against himself - laid down on the other side of the infant.

"Will you bring the baby bed from attic tomorrow?" she asked low.

"Tomorrow" he nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you" she whispered reaching to squeeze his hand. Her eyes shifted down to the sleeping baby between them. "What do you think about Kurt?"

"Kurt?" he asked confused.

"As name for the baby" she looked up to see instant defeat appear on his face. "What do you think?"

"Margali..." he started, his tone clearly indicating that she shouldn't be thinking about any of that, but before he voiced this opinion she stated firmly;

"I decided to name him Kurt."

After a moment he closed his mouth, knowing the tone all too well and smart enough not to step up to her when she defends her stance like this.

"Kurt sounds nice" he whispered at last.

A smile returned to her face. "I think it will fit him" she gently stroked the sleeping baby's face. "Kurt Wagner..."

"Wagner?"

"Mhm" she nodded slightly. "It's not like we could convince him to believe we're his biological parents for long either way. I think it's only fair to let him identify with the last name of his biological parent."

Hans didn't respond, he knew it would backfire if he said that it made him relieved she didn't want to put their own last name on the infant.


	3. Love Starting to Crawl

It was almost three months since the new member was added to this little household, and it changed everything.

Now a baby bath and a baby bed was sitting in the master bedroom, along with a shelf packed full of diapers, bottles, baby food and toys. One shelf of their wardrobe was completely cleared out and repacked with clothes and onesies for the infants current size as well as some he'd need to grow into over next two years or so. All of the clothing items had handmade holes to comfortably accommodate the baby's tail and Margali made sure to do the sewing work on that well. She also quit her regular job in the city to be able to stay home and care for the baby, however she still would go about once a week to snap photographs for different clients that left her with enough income for that, added to Hans' pay, to be more than enough for their needs.

However managing time and personal life became more difficult; while the baby didn't seem to need much to be content and quiet, there were other factors that couldn't be avoided. While being home Margali could easily keep up with feeding and sleeping routine but she quickly realized that every time anyone asks her to hang out or wants to come over, she needs to refuse. She couldn't leave the baby alone, neither could she have someone over and risk them noticing there's a baby in the house.

How would she explain that?

So for the most part she gave up her career AND social life in order to be a mother, but she never felt any amount of regret for the decisions she made. Sometimes it almost felt like she's losing her husband too - it could appear like that for an outsider, as Hans would continue to stay on a distance and watch her pamper the child, somewhat hostile. But she knew him better than that, and she knew he's there when she needs him, he just needs more time to give the benefit of trust to this strange little boy.

She didn't try to force him to warm up to the situation, she let him take the time to see what she saw on the very first day. That they've become parents to an innocent, wonderful life.

"He's been more anxious those last couple days" she said entering the living room after putting Kurt to sleep. "Guess what, I was right about teething. A little fang popped out today."

"Fang?" he repeated. "As in sharp canine?"

"Mhm" she nodded sitting down beside him.

"..." he watched her content expression for a second before shifting to face her. "Margali, doesn't anything ALARM you about it?"

She frowned shifting her face to him. "I think I made peace with the fact that there might still be more that we don't know. It's not like I expect a baby that is already so unique to suddenly start being a textbook example of average development patterns."

The harsh edge to her tone made him give up the conversation. He exhaled with defeat and wrapped his arm around her to pull her against his chest. She rested wrapping her arms around him too.

"I know you're concerned" she whispered after a moment of him just quietly trying to enjoy the scent of her shampoo. "But he's just a baby. He's not inherently evil, no matter the tail or fangs or horns."

"Horns?!"

"That was just an example" she chuckled amused.

"...At least for now."

"Well" she whispered, still smirking despite Hans' own serious tone. "If he develops horns too I can only hope it'd go down easier than teething is."

"How you can find humor in that is beyond me."

"You would too if you were up for three nights in a row. Only finding humor in that keeps me from falling asleep on my feet."

"...You should rest" he said, and after a moment he added, slightly defeated; "If he wakes up I'll go to him. You sleep, alright?"

Hearing no response he looked down, his wife was asleep against his chest.

He smirked softly, a little sad but then again, a little satisfied too.

* * *

 

"Hoooney!" Hans' voice called from the living room. "He's doing it again!"

Margali peeked inside to see the blue toddler trying to climb up onto his little chubby legs using the armchair to support himself. Hans was sitting cross-legged four or five feet across from him on the carpet with a proud expression and sparkling eyes.

"You're doing awesome, Kurti!" he encouraged reaching his arms towards the little champion and wiggling his fingers. "Come on, now walk over to me…"

Margali smiled softly and rested against the doorframe. She watched the toddler take a few steps before falling and proceeding to get up again. Kurt started to crawl rather early, at about 5 months old, and another 3 months later here he was making his daddy proud as he took his first baby steps a few days ago.

When the toddler reached Hans the man lifted him up with a grin. "Yeeeey! You did it!"

"See? I knew you would grow to love him" Margali said as her husband cradled and proceeded the baby boy.

"How could I not? That's my fuzzy bundle of joy" he started to tickle the child's stomach to which he responded with giggles and attempts on capturing his fingers. "Aren't you, little Kurti? Aren't you?"

* * *

 

Just a week later or so Hans entered the living room after tucking in the baby for the night. His solemn expression mixed with a very curious sparkle in his eyes sparked Margali's attention, but she didn't say anything as the man joined her on the couch.

"I think he said his first word" he stated.

"Oh?" the woman lifted her eyebrows. "What did he say?"

"'Papa'" the man stated seriously but his chest swelled a little with pride.

"That just proves how much he adores you" she said giving her husband a kiss.

She couldn't help smiling. She didn't want to spoil her husbands bubble by letting him know that little Kurt already said 'mama' three days ago and repeated it twice since. She only didn't mention it because Hans was at work, but maybe it's best not to mention it at all after all and let him have this.

* * *

 

"Do you think we should assume Kurt's birthday?"

At his wife's question the man looked down at the toddler in his lap. "I guess so."

"Considering how old he seemed when we found him I think his first birthday could be anytime now" she wiped her hands dry with her eyes on the boy.

"Papa" the boy reached his hand out towards a plate on the table. "Am-am" he said. The man handed him another piece of soft sweet bread that the boy proceeded to stuff in his mouth.

"How about on Wednesday? I could bring some cake from the city" he said.

Margali nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. But we'll need to stick to the date every year."

"Then we will" the man smirked handing another piece to the little hand reaching towards the place urgently.


	4. Vaccines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me I'm the only one who finds it interesting how Kurt's parents could have dealt with not being able to take him to proper doctors, whether it comes to vaccinations, just being sick or actually getting seriously injured (which we know was oftentimes serious for Kurt).

Unfortunately raising a child isn't all just fun, games and celebrations, and raising one in secret is even more difficult. There are some things to take into consideration that maybe didn't come up right away, but then turned out really troublesome.

Right now, for example, Hans was at the Pediatrics' Practise in Munchen feeling awkward as he sat alone among all the mothers with infants and toddlers. Instead of a baby he was holding onto his brown backpack and a booklet about medical procedures that should take place during the first two years of a newborn's life. He was yet again contemplating how Kurt was already behind on more than a few. Despite he seemed healthy it was still something he and Margali were concerned about.

Which is why he came here.

Finally the doctor peeked out calling him by the number he picked up at the front desk. The man entered and didn't fail to notice the curious look on the woman's face. Sure people rarely came to a Pediatrician without a child.

"I know this isn't exactly the usual way to do it" the man said as he sat down. "But could you please tell me exactly what vaccines should be given to a boy by the time he turns two?" he asked proceeding to pull out a small notebook and a pen.

The woman's curious eyes were still on him cautiously. "Yes, sir, but let me ask. Why would you need a list like this?"

He swallowed to clear his throat. "I want to make sure we didn't miss any."

"Everything should be in your child's medical record. I assume you do have a child and visit a Pediatrician regularly?"

Her inquiring stare made him almost waved with the answers; "Of course. We just wanted to make sure. Would you be so kind and calm careful parents' nerves?"

She watched him for another moment before nodding slightly and looking towards a glass case sitting by the wall to easier remember everything in correct order. The man noted down as she told him six different types of vaccines.

"And all of those can be injected here?"

"Yes, we have all of them available. However if you happen to skip two or more, you should be aware that some should be injected some period of time apart. Which is why I'd like to recommend making another appointment and consulting everything while your child is actually here."

He bit his lip. "Of course. Can you tell me which ones can be injected at the same time and which can not?"

The woman gave up and decided to answer all his questions. Some parents are just like that, she knew, especially since many people believe vaccines to be pure evil in the first place. She appreciated that the man at least seemed to want them given to the child. Perhaps his wife was against vaccines and this is why he came alone. Either way she went along with it.

However when all questions were answered the man seemed uneasy. His breathing changed and she was instantly alarmed; "Sir, are you alright?" she asked.

He grabbed his shirt and shook his head, he seemed to struggle. "I- my heart-..."

"Sir, lay down please" she led him over to the bed which wasn't easy. He didn't seem able to answer her questions about whether he has heart problems, diabetes or needs any specific medications. "I'll bring a nurse, hold on, sir."

She left.

And as soon as she did Hans was up on his feet, he quickly grabbed his backpack and opened the cabinet with vaccines. He already started at it for a few minutes so he knew exactly where are the exact items he needs. He grabbed them and shoved everything in his backpack, then he pulled out his wallet.

He dropped about double the cost of all those vaccines on the desk along with a pre-written note thanking for help and explaining that he couldn't get his hands on those another way and he has a son to take care of.

Then he quickly left, managing to leave the building without crashing into the doctor.

* * *

 

"Do you have it?" Margali asked when he returned home three hours later.

The man dropped his backpack on the table and pulled out a couple small vials of transparent liquid and syringes.

"He's not going to like this" the woman said looking at the thin needles packed in see-through plastic.


End file.
